Conventionally, as a technique relating to connection between an external connection busbar that outputs power from an electricity storage element group to the outside and an external connection component in a connection module, the technique described in JP 2017-174714A is known, for example. As shown in FIG. 1 and so forth, JP 2017-174714A describes an example in which a connection terminal portion (external connection terminal) 42 for enabling connection to an external device is provided at one end portion 40A of an external connection busbar 40 held by an insulating protector (20, 70), and the external connection busbar 40 is connected to the external device via the connection terminal portion 42.
JP 2017-174714A is an example of related art.